Hellsing Organization
The Hellsing Organization (more formally known as the Royal Order of Protestant Knights) is a fictional organization from the manga series Hellsing by Kouta Hirano. Its headquarters are at the Hellsing Mansion located on the outskirts of London. Hellsing Organization The name "Hellsing" comes from the character in Bram Stoker's Dracula, Abraham Van Helsing. The current leader of the Hellsing Organization, Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgate Hellsing, is the great-granddaughter of Professor Hellsing. The organization is an integral part of the true power-structure of Great Britain, which is in fact still ruled by a hidden aristocracy and the monarchy. The organization is tasked with defending the country's shores from any and all supernatural threats. Controversy is often raised, over the highly unconventional methods Hellsing chooses to do this, namely the use of anti-Christian powers and creatures. The agency's soldiers, uniforms, methods, and gear would suggest that it is a counter-terrorist paramilitary strike force. History It is suggested that the Hellsing Organization was founded by Abraham Van Helsing shortly after the events of Bram Stoker's novel as a response to the threat posed by vampires after his encounter with Dracula. The purpose of the Hellsing Organization is to end all earthly activity of non-human creatures. It is traditionally headed by Abraham's descendants, as they are the only ones who can control Alucard, "the fruit of the Hellsing family's labors," whom they performed many experiments upon, building him into the ultimate undead for use in battle against other undead. In 1944, Arthur Hellsing, then the director of the organization, sent Alucard and a 14-year-old Walter C. Dornez to halt the attempts by Millennium to create an artificial vampire force that could help the Nazis win World War II. They succeeded in eradicating a majority of the soldiers, although they failed to kill the key members of Millennium. After WWII, it was decided that Alucard was too powerful, and potentially dangerous to be used as a weapon, and as thus was sealed away in the basement of the Hellsing mansion. Upon Arthur's death, his daughter,Integra Fairbrook Windgate Hellsing, became the director of the organization, not before her uncle Richard Hellsing attempted to kill her and take the headship of the organization for himself. This inadvertently awakened Alucard, whom quickly overpowers Richard. Then, in a bold move, the 12-year-old Integral fires the bullet that ends Richard's life. By doing so, she is left at the helm of Hellsing, and the true master of Alucard. Motto The official motto of the Hellsing organization appears to be "We will not give up and despair, We are on a mission from God," with the "We are on a mission from God" part appearing on the crest itself, directly under the word "Hellsing," as well a short prayer: "In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen." It is spoken by the Hellsing soldiers before going off to battle. The motto 'May God and Her Majesty be with you' is also said often by British officials of the Organization. Members ; Alucard ; :As the Hellsing Organization's most powerful warrior, he serves as its special "trump card". He has a vast range of supernatural techniques and is an expert gunfighter, as well as having enhanced strength. He has a massive ego, and frequently gives enemies more than one chance to kill him before retaliating, if only to demonstrate his enormous powers. He is not only a vampire, but also one of the most ancient ones, his original life dating back into the 1400s. ; ; Integra Hellsing : :A descendant of Abraham Van Hellsing and the Bureau Director of the Hellsing Organization. She inherited the headship of the Hellsing family at the age of 13 (12 in the manga), upon her father's death. She is beautiful, intelligent, and strong. Although she often seems strict and domineering. She is respected and admired, even among her sworn enemies. She runs the Hellsing Organization with charisma and patriotism, and she is one of the few people who can stand up to the force of Alucard's personality and command his respect. ; ; Seras Victoria : :A 19-year-old orphan. Seras was formerly a member of the police force's Special Division 11, but, after being mortally wounded on a mission by Alucard, chose to join him in the ranks of the undead, rather than accepting death. She now serves as Alucard's fledgling vampire, and, through him, serves Integra and the Hellsing Organization. Although she primarily uses weapons such as her Harkonnen, Seras is well-trained in hand-to-hand combat and can easily take down opponents using brute strength, Seras is often considered a a very brave, strong-willed and heroic young woman. ; ; Walter C. Dornez : :Walter was a 69-year-old retired member of the Hellsing Organization. At the beginning of the series, he acted only as Integra's butler. However, he later lived up to his old nickname, the "Angel of Death", when Hellsing was attacked, possessing tremendous combat skill on par with or exceeding many supernatural beings. Walter was altered in some sort of procedure by the Doctor, brainwashed (or turned traitor), and in the end, fought for Millennium as a vampire. ; ; Luca Sparda : :Luca is a young man, one of the new Sons of Sparda, who was hired after a few years of freelance mercenary work in Europe and the Middle-East. He was located by Hellsing and hired on a contractual basis, and has become a regular agent of the Organization due to his dedication, surprisingly efficient work ethic, and very high capacity to get the job done. As a descendant of Sparda, Luca's strength and speed are more than a match for most vampires, and other supernatural entities are also within his range. However, due to the Crown's worries about having so many powerful agents in the home country, Luca, like other Hellsing supernatural agents, was affected abroad, in Japan. Personnel and Equipment The Hellsing Organization is understood to have a body of soldiers responsible for the protection of the Hellsing Mansion and, in the TV series, conducting offensive operations against targets. In the manga and OVA versions, this force is seldom mentioned, until an attack by the Valentine Brothers, where it is destroyed to the man, and eventually replaced with a mercenary unit, the Wild Geese, led by Pip Bernadotte. The TV series, however, deals much more extensively with Hellsing's human soldiers, and they are shown using "Saxon" and VAB armoured personnel carriers, wearing uniform and body armor, and handling a variety of weapons, especially MP5 submachine guns. (In the manga, L85 rifles are shown briefly, but replaced with M4 rifles in the OVA.) Category:Organization Category:Hellsing